¿Solo por Respeto?
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Después del fin de la batalla que dividió al grupo en dos todo parece en calma, a excepción de dos personas, un celeste que está actuando extraño y distante y un pelirrojo que esta desinteresado y enojado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Ambos llegaran a otro nivel de enojo y se dirán verdades que solo ellos… y sus espías conocerán.


_Ansatsu no me pertenece y bla bla bla… ¡Empecemos!_

 **¿Solo es por respeto?**

Ya se había acabado, todo estaba en calma, la batalla en la cual se dividió al grupo en dos por fin había terminado y no de la forma en la que todos esperaban, su vida había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad con el paso de los días, sus intentos de asesinato volvieron, aunque cada vez que los hacían sentían algo extraño en sus corazones, pero lo sabían manejar de la mejor forma y seguir como si nada estuviera pasando, todos estaban de nuevo en una cordial amistad que solo era atentada por dos personas en especial que estaban distanciadas una de otra, se trataba del pelirrojo que cada que intentaba conversar a solas con el peliceleste este se alejaba ignorándolo por completo.

Los días pasaban y ya solo faltaban 60 días para que fuera el final eminente de Korosensei o de la tierra, pero a cierto pelirrojo le interesaba un comino lo que pudiera pasar con la humanidad él solo quería que su mejor amigo de hacía ya casi tres años dejara de evitarlo y a veces fulminarlo con la mirada y ese día era perfecto para hacerlo escupir la sopa del porque su condición y aislamiento de él ya que les tocaba limpieza juntos.

Todo el día se la pasó pensando en una forma de ser suave pero directo con el chico para que este no pudiera escapar e ignorarlo, nadie podía sacarlo de su ensoñación y parecía que a nadie le importaba a excepción de cierto celeste que no dejaba de verle, siempre estaba así checándole de reojo pero más aún después de acabada la batalla entre ellos.

 _-Karma-kun… lo siento aún no puedo hablarte-_ se disculpó mentalmente el celeste para poner atención a las clases de Korosensei, pasaron las horas con cada quien inmerso en sus asuntos e intentos de asesinato hasta que la hora de terminar las clases llegó y con ello la partida de los del salón para solo quedarse los cinco encargados del aseo ese día.

-¡Por favor! ¡Nagisa por favor déjame marchar esta vez!- decía Sugino implorando al más bajo con las manos juntas.

-Je…je… Sugino ya sabes que por mí está bien pero debes hablarlo con los demás- sentencio un nervioso Nagisa.

-Pero Kayano dice que puedo ir

-Sí… pero no me refería a ella si no a…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta corrediza por donde entraron hablando alegremente una rubia y un pelirrojo un poco molesto –a ellos- dijo el peliazul señalando a sus compañeros.

-Anda Karma, solo esta vez

-Para que rayos insistes si ya te dije que sí- dijo el pelirrojo ya un poco desesperado.

-Jaja solo era para cerciorarme, no te arrepientas ¿Sí?- menciono la rubia guiñando un ojo

-Sí sigues insistiendo voy a terminar arrepintiéndome

-¿De qué hablan Nakamura-san?- preguntó el celeste un poco ¿ansioso?

-Karma va a ayudarme con las mates para el examen de ingreso

 _-¡¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente mí Nagisa-kun?!-_ pensaba un poco mosqueado el de sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Ah sí?- escupió sin sentimientos el celeste mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su amigo de ojos azules –Sugino tenía algo que decir- mientras volteaba al azabache para que encarara a sus otros dos compañeros _–Cálmate Nagisa no eres así… ¡No puedes ponerte difícil si tu iniciaste todo!_

-¿E-eh? ¡Sí! ¡Por favor Karma, déjenme saltarme este día de aseo!- gritó para luego hacer una marcada reverencia.

-¿Eh? Vale, por mí está bien- sentencio la rubia.

-¿Vas a jugar béisbol? Vale puedes irte- dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo.

-E-eh… ¡Sí! ¡Voy a jugar! ¡Gracias Karma!- dijo tomando la mano del aludido y llorar de felicidad.

-Oye que yo también te di mi permiso

-Bueno tú eras la de menos, el que me interesaba era Karma

-Pero serás- dijo Nakamura alzando un puño contra el azabache.

-Jajaja mejor me voy- se despidió saliendo rápidamente de su salón.

-Bueno pues que esperamos hay que hacer el aseo- dijo Nakamura mientras tomaba una escoba.

-¡Sí!- se tardaron un poco haciendo el aseo del salón entre bromas y travesuras, más terminaron bien aunque un poco tarde.

-Bien solo falta sacar la basura, se los dejo chicas- dijo dando dos bolsas de basura que la rubia tomo de mala gana.

-Me la pagaras Akabane

-Oh~ Vamos ¿Sigues molesta?- esquivo un golpe que se le daba con la basura, sonrió sádicamente viendo como la rubia daba una bolsa a su compañera y la sacaba del lugar con mal genio, él se dedicó a acomodar los últimos toques en el salón.

-¿Nagisa-kun quieres que te ayude con los borradores?

-…- el celeste no contesto y siguió con su tarea de sacudir los borradores.

-¡Nagisa-kun te estoy hablando!- dijo para poner una mano en el hombro del menor y voltearlo, ya estaba bastante molesto de esa actitud a con él, no había hecho nada malo según sabia, pero el enojo se disipo al ver la cara del pequeño que tenía grabada una sonrisa triste -¿Te pasa algo Nagisa-kun?

-…E-eso…- susurro el celeste bajando la mirada.

-¿Nagisa-kun?

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Ese modo de hablarme!- grito el menor haciendo que el otro se confundiera aún más.

-¿De qué hablas Nagisa-kun?

…

-¡Rayos que despiste! Olvide una bolsa de basura ¿Kayano podrías dejar esto en lo que voy por lo demás?- dijo la rubia dándose vuelta y dispuesta a volver al salón.

-Claro Nakamura- y con esto la rubia corrió de nuevo al salón, andaba por el pasillo que la llevaría a su salón pero justo ahí se encontraba Korosensei agachado viendo por la ventana.

-He, Korosen…- no terminó de hablar ya que el aludido se volteó y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, después le hizo una para que se acercara, la rubia obedeció y cuando llegó al lado de su profesor le susurró aun si entender la situación.

-¿Qué pasa Korosensei? ¿Por qué me calló?

-Nurufufufu~ Mira por ti misma Nakamura- al ver a lo que se refería, pues en escena había un Karma furioso acorralando contra la pared a una sonrojado Nagisa.

-…- el celeste volvió a desviar la mirada –No es nada Karma-kun

-¡Ya me canse Nagisa-kun! ¡Desde hace varios días estas así! ¡Me ignoras! ¡Me canse de eso! ¡No quiero luchar por tu atención siendo que antes la tenía sin pedirlo!- ante tal comentario el peliazul se molestó y encaro una ceja ante su amenazante.

-¿A sí Karma-kun?

-¿Qué hay con esa mirada?

-Solo es algo que nunca entenderías por que no tienes tacto

-¡Pues explícame!

-¡Tenías mi atención sin pedirlo! ¡Puede ser cierto pero no siempre iba a estar así! ¡No siempre las cosas son como tú quieres! ¡Y ni mucho menos mi atención es tan fácil que se la doy a un cualquiera!

-¡¿A sí que soy un cualquiera?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero eres un idiota!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Puedes fijarte en los potenciales de los demás y explotar ese talento fácilmente, pero eres un tonto analizando los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Eso te hace el idiota más grande! ¡Tan idiota que desde hace tiempo no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa hasta que te empecé a ignorar!

-Oh Nakamura- se escuchó la voz de Kayano que venía por los pasillos a lo que ambos espías la callaron rápidamente tapando su boca y la condujeron a su lugar de visión, afortunadamente ninguno escuchó la voz de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro la peliverde.

-Shh, solo mira- dijo Nakamura mostrando lo que había dentro del salón.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No me gusta que te alejes de mí!

-¡Siempre con lo mismo! ¡Por todas esas cosas que me dices… lo malinterpreto todo y eso solo me duele!

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?!

-¡Te ignoro para ver si así se salen de mi mente esos malditos pensamiento que solo me hacen daño! ¡Pero el ignorarte también me duele!

-¡Nagisa-kun explícate! ¡¿Qué malditos pensamientos?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Desde que te gane estas así!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Karma-kun!

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Aunque te ganara en otras cosas a ti no te importaba! ¡Nunca había pasado esto! ¡Pero todo por esa maldita batalla en la que gane! ¡Solo después de eso me empezaste a ignorar!

-¡Eso solo es una excusa! ¡Karma-kun la única razón para hacer esto es otra!

-¡Maldita sea Nagisa-kun! ¡Déjate de rodeos, dímelo todo de una vez o nunca me enterare!

-¡No puedo o me odiarías! ¡Me dejarías de hablar! ¡Nunca te me volverías a acercar!

-¡Eres tú el que me está haciendo eso! ¡Y no lo soporto! ¡No soporto verte tan alejado! ¡Eres mi amigo!

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Por esas palabras es que ahora estoy así!

-¡Vamos no entiendo! ¡Dime de una maldita vez la maldita razón de tu extraño comportamiento!- dijo golpeando con un puño la pared, ya estaba bastante exasperado.

-¡¿Tanto quieres saberlo?! ¡Pues te lo diré! ¡La única razón de que me comporte así es porque te quiero!

-¿E-eh?

-¡Sí Karma-kun! ¡Te quiero! ¡Esa es la razón! ¡¿Contento?!

-¿T-te refieres de esa forma? ¿A ese querer?- sin quererlo el rostro del pelirrojo tomo un leve sonrojo.

-¡Sí! ¡De esa manera! ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?! ¡Me gustas, te quiero! ¡Te amo Karma-kun! ¡Lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos!

-… ¿E-es por eso que me ignoras?

-No, no es por eso ¿Acaso no oíste? Me gustas desde que te conocí, si esa fuera la razón te hubiera empezado a ignorar desde entonces  
-Entonces no entiendo

-Lo que pasa Karma-kun es que siempre pensé que lo dejaría a un lado, que mis locos sentimientos de adolescente se irían pero después de que me ganaste y tuvimos que volver al asesinato reaccione de nuevo dándome cuenta de que solo quedaban 60 días para estar juntos, y con ello de alguna manera desee que nuestro tiempo no se acabara porque quería estar contigo, quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo… ¡Pero eso es raro! ¡No es normal! ¡Así que decidi olvidarte alejándome de ti! ¡Porque sí te lo decía me odiarías, me dejarías de hablar y perdería tu amistad!- en ese momento el chico cerró los ojos evitando las lágrimas que cayeran, pero poco a poco sintió un calor abrazando su cuerpo, el pelirrojo lo había abrazado.

-Nagisa-kun yo…- no termino por que fue empujado por el celeste.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Trato de ser bueno y tú me rechazas!

-¡A la forma en que dices mi nombre! ¡Yo lo hago así porque no quería que supieras mis sentimientos! ¡¿Pero y tú?! ¡¿Por qué me llamas "Nagisa-kun" si se supone que somos amigos desde hace casi tres años y no solo eso sino también los mejores?! ¡¿Acaso es solo por respeto?!

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?!

-¿A-ah?

-¡No soy bueno dando los primeros pasos en algo sentimental! ¡No me gusta admitir una derrota y no me gustar que los demás miren un lado mío que no sea el sádico! ¡Y aun así a ti te he mostrado mucho más de lo que soy! ¡Nunca estoy aburrido si estoy contigo! ¡De alguna manera me hace feliz tu presencia! ¡Claro que al principio me molestabas por estar ahí siempre sin que fuéramos amigos pero después ya no podía estar sin ti, me eres necesario! ¡La única razón por la que te llamo Nagisa-kun es porque tú me llamas Karma-kun! ¿Y sabes? ¡Jamás me perderías sin que antes yo te pierda por mi comportamiento! ¡Jamás te dejaría de hablar porque disfruto hablar contigo y con nadie más! ¡Y jamás de los jamases te odiaría! ¡Cómo podría hacerlo si te quiero tanto! ¡Sí Nagisa, yo te quiero! ¡Pero jamás lo admitiría, por eso estoy gritando, solo así pienso que te regaño y no que me estoy confesando!- termino de gritar un jadeante y rojo Karma.

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí Nagisa

-No te puedo creer

-¿Por qué no Nagisa?

-Es… simplemente imposible

-Mírame Nagisa- dijo Karma mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del celeste y lo hacía mirarlo, un sonrojo invadió los rostros de ambos chicos –Desde ahora no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar "Karma-kun"

-Pero Karma-k

-Dije que no más "kun", no es tan difícil decir mi nombre

-K-karma

-Suena dulce cuando lo dices… tampoco quiero que me vuelvas a ignorar, todas las bromas que usualmente te hago no son de mala fe, solo que me gusta tu cara de sonrojo… te quiero y lo digo enserio Nagisa

-Deja… de…

-¿Mmm?

-Deja… de… llamarme así… o no… podre conte… nerme- dijo el celeste en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Nagisa?

-Te lo advertí- y sin previo aviso el más bajo atrajo con sus manos la cara del pelirrojo y él mismo se levantó para llegar al rostro de su amigo y empezar a plantar un leve beso en su contrario, primero empezó lento como queriendo atesorar ese momento pero su instinto le exigía más así quiso intensificar el beso, cosa que no logró pues su contrario tomo las riendas del asunto, ambos con los ojos cerrados se besaban con gran amor, pero parecía no ser suficiente así que el pelirrojo sin pedir permiso entro en la boca del celeste apoderándose totalmente de su lengua, sus cuerpos se juntaban más y ambos intensificaban el beso, parecía un baile y a la vez una pelea, se notaba que eran amigos pero también rivales; el tiempo hizo lo suyo y por mandato de los pulmones que reclamaban aire se separaron dejando un hilillo de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas, agitados y sonrojados se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-El instinto puede ser bueno, pero la experiencia es mejor; 18 hits, supere mi record Karma- dijo alegre el celeste rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Eso es trampa Nagisa, tú fuiste el primero en tener una clase de Bitch-sensei

-Lo que me extraña es que tú no

-Ni loco me dejo besar por ella

-Jaja entonces siempre perderás Karma

-Siendo así tal vez tenga que tomar una clase con ella

-¿No prefieres que yo te la de Karma?

-Me encantaría, pero ya sabes lo que dicen Nagisa, el alumno siempre supera al maestro así que la próxima vez recibirás tu derrota con 25 hits

-Apuntas muy alto en tan poco tiempo aprendiz

-Con ese comentario te tocan 30 hits

-Jajajajaja- se miraron a los ojos y luego rieron, estaban felices, por fin todo había acabado.

-Nakamura dejo una bolsa de basura

-Vamos a tirarla y luego nos vamos

-¿Quieres pasar por un helado Karma?

-Claro pasemos a tomar el monedero de Korosensei

-Jajaja tú nunca cambias ¿eh?- dijo Nagisa mientras caminaba hacia la bolsa de basura –La tengo, vamos

-Sí mi Nagisa- se encaminaron hacia la puerta del salón, mientras del otro lado unos agitados espías trataban de salir del lugar antes de ser vistos, como pudieron se lanzaron de la ventana y cayeron en los jardines de flores llenándose de tierra.

-Ouu…

-¿Cómo le paso esto a su profesor súper rápido?

-Por ser hermanas de algún modo siempre nos quedamos sin el chico

-¿Nakamura-san? ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el celeste mientras veía a los tres tirados en la tierra.

-Pagando el precio del saber

-Fue una buena lección ¿No chicas?- decía Korosensei de color de rosa al ver a ambos tortolitos de buen humor y juntos, aunque maldijo internamente que no fueran de la mano.

-Más bien fue deprimente

-B-bueno… Dejaremos la basura y nos iremos

-Sí Nagisa-kun, ten cuidado

-Eso chicos no se tarden mucho por ahí jugando

-No hagas cosas malas Nagisa- asintió el celeste para después comenzar a andar seguido por el pelirrojo.

-Diviértete Akabane

-Karma-kun cuida a Nagisa

-No hagas cosas malas

-¿De acuerdo? Tenga Korosensei, gracias- dijo el pelirrojo lanzando el monedero vacío a su profesor para después desaparecer de la vista de los tres que aún seguían en el suelo.

-Creo que valió la pena la tierra en mi cara

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nakamura… hasta me duele menos que Karma-kun se haya llevado todo mi dinero

-Sí de por sí no tenía mucho Korosensei… ah creo que si valió la pena, por lo menos ya están de nuevo contentos, ya no soportaba a ese Nagisa

-Sí… que bueno- dijeron los tres al unísono aun en el suelo.

… _._

 _Y se termina! Utilice el mismo modismo de los japoneses para demostrar confianza y demás, espero y les guste, bueno este one shot salió de la vez en el manga que se pusieron a pensar porque esa relación tan formal de ambos… y bueno según yo es por eso… nótese que me traume con la pareja :v y bueno si como leyeron yo quiero que Karma gane, no es por nada contra mi celeste pero para mí que Karma gana… bueno pues no quiero aburrirlos más asi que gracias por leer, reviews? No sé, igual si no los hacen por leer ya los quiero! XD nos vemos!_


End file.
